bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Day in the Life of Vezon and Fenrakk
A Day In The Life Of Vezon And Fenrakk is a Bionicle comedy on the forum BZPower, which chronicles the day to day life of the characters Vezon and Fenrakk and their "friends". Characters 'Vezon - '''One of the two protagonists of the comedy. He is generally idiotic and clumsy, his mistakes often leading to catastrophe's. He has a childish sense of humour and laughs at his own jokes. He usually can't help himself from repeating his own mistakes. He is disliked by everyone else in the cast and usually abused or insulted on a regular basis. Despite this, he is quick to forgive and forget. He is the clone of Vezok and rider/owner of Fenrakk. '''Fenrakk - '''One of the two protagonists of the comedy. He is sarcastic and abusive towards his owner Vezon, but shows some freindship towards him every now and then. He is quick-witted and has a dry sense of humour, as well as being quick to point out and mock other people's mistakes. He is constantly confused by the comedies usually outrageous plotlines. Despite being a spider, he show's cat-like tendencies. He is the steed/pet of Vezon. '''Vezok - '''A reccuring antagonist of series one, he is the other half of Vezon. He seems less concerned with conquering and more interested in getting a comedy for himself, as one of his plans merely involved adopting Fenrakk so that he could get his name in the title. He has had two plans, one already mentioned and the other where he (Unsuccessfully) tried to kill the rest of the cast. He has a younger brother called Vezor, who has appeared on two occassions, once on the worst episode of series one, and again in a co-author episode. '''Roodaka -' A reccuring antagonist of series one. She is egotistical and obsessed with her looks and reacts very strongly when insulted. Her plans are generally over-complicated and surreal, ranging from attacking Metru Nui with an oversized MOC, to trying to gain control with an army of toys. She was married to Hydraxon until series two. 'Hydraxon - '''A reccuring sidekick of series one. He was married to Roodaka, despite showing no actual interest in her, even to the point of dislike. He was however, rather submissive to his wife, letting her push him around and following her strange plans. In series two, he divorced Roodaka, who took everything, leaving him with nothing. As a result, he got a job working for Von Nebula, although, much to his disappointment he was made Corroder's sidekick due to not being poorly constructed enough. '''Von Nebula - '''The reccuring antagonist of series two. Despite his generally intelligent and sometimes successful plans, he is plagued by people routinely forgetting who he is, thus they revert to inventing names for him. He leads his "band of poorly designed henchman". '''Protodite Karzahni - '(Also known as "Me" or "Toa of Nightmares") PK is the author of the comedy and so is gifted with author powers. Despite this, he is routinely abused and disliked by the rest of the cast, including Vezon. His appearances are random, every so often. Trivia *Throughout series one, several plot points are foreshadowed, including a "special thing" in production. These are ideas Protodite Karzahni had for the comedy, but never came to fruition, so will look quite strange and out of place to readers. *Series two is intended to be a complete reboot of the comedy, with brand new guest stars, plot points and a new antagonist. *There was originally never going to be a series two. Protodite Karzahni merely gave up on the comedy after episode 43, when he ran out of jokes, but recently he decided to bring it back. *Fenrakk's name was mispelt "Fenrahk" in the title, throughout the whole of series one and in the announcement of the comedies revival. Protodite Karzahni eventually became aware of this, but only decided to change it in series two, so it didn't look out of place. Category:Characters Category:Comedies Category:Comedies by Protodite Karzahni